


In-flight Entertainment.

by sarahoftarth



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Airplane Sex, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Mile High Club, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 22:03:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15715980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahoftarth/pseuds/sarahoftarth
Summary: Is it getting hot on this plane or is it just me?





	In-flight Entertainment.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, thanks for clicking on my fic!

* * *

 

 

It took them longer than it should but they made it, finally. 2 out of 3 flights had been delayed because of the storm. Trust them to choose this weekend to pack up their lives and move to Brienne’s home of Tarth. Brienne kept her dad up to date with all the information, phoning him before they took off and just as they landed. Selwyn offered to pay for another set of flights but Brienne straight out refused. Jaime on the other hand was stood there looking shocked at Brienne, he silently urged her to take the other flights as he didn’t want to travel in this weather, he was afraid of flying to start with never mind during a storm that ‘’could send us nose diving to our deaths’’.

Their last flight was the worst; the turbulence was so severe that they almost had to land and reroute when the storm had calmed down. She could feel the sweat building between their palms, the heat radiating off his body as a sheen started to appear around his face. Jaime’s body was rigid with fright, she knew he was afraid but not to this extent. She needed to calm him and distract him so that he wasn’t thinking about the plane and he had the perfect plan.

Brienne lifted the arm rest that separated them, turned her body to face Jaime and shuffled closer to him. ‘’You know, Evenfall Hall is a _very_ large building, with many rooms and many floors’’

Jaime just looked at Brienne, a little confused at why she was saying this. ‘’Okay?’’

Brienne continued ‘’Mine just happens to be on the top floor, away from everyone…’’

He still looked confused, not understanding her words. She put more emphasis into her voice and tried to make him understand what she meant. Throughout the sentence she took little breaks for dramatics and raised her eyebrows when she needed too. ‘’So…  if we were to be doing something together, we wouldn’t be _heard_ ’’

The realisation in his eyes came finally, a cheeky smile starting to spread across his face. ‘’Ooooooh, I understand now.’’ Jaime started to move his head closer to hers, kissing her lips and moving backwards to her cheek and then to her neck. It made Brienne laugh, his lips tickling her skin as they glided. ‘’Does this mean I can make you scream as loud as I want?’’ Jaime spoke into her the juncture of her shoulder and neck.

‘’Jaime!! You can’t say something like that, people might hear you!’’ Brienne clearly embarrassed, her face turning bright red as her eyes started to scan the room.

‘’They’d definitely hear you, those lungs of yours can shatter glass’’ Jaime now clearly having the upper hand.

‘’Jaime!’’ She pleaded, her embarrassment taking over but she didn’t want him to stop and he knew it, so he pressed forward, continuing to tease her. He placed a hand on her bare knee below her shorts, something that could be seen as innocent between the couple.

It made Brienne’s body heat up as she felt his hand grip tighter around her leg after he hummed against her throat making chills run through her body. ‘’Mmm, you know I love it when you say my name like that’’. He picked up her hand and placed it on his crotch, allowing her to feel his cock hard under his joggers.

Before she could stop it, a gasp from her lips as tingles ran through her body, her heart fluttered. ‘’And that’s just from _thinking_ about you’’ Jaime whispered. Just as he’d hoped, it made Brienne think about how hard he gets when things turn sexual. She could feel herself heat up below, the images in her head, the proof of Jaime’s arousal in her hand. She tightened her grip on his cock, a strained whimper from Jaime as his eyes widened. He could believe she was going along with it.

Brienne was obviously feeling brave and cocky or else she would have shut down this whole thing straight away, she hated being embarrassed. So, Jaime went for it, he doesn’t know if the opportunity will come up again. ‘’Meet me in the bathroom in 2 minutes’’ He spoke and started to get out of his seat.

Her eyes must have bulged out of her head, she must have misheard him. Clinging onto his arm, she pulled his back. ‘’Jaime, No, we’re not going to do what I think you’re imposing!’’

Jaime laughed softly, nodding slowly. ‘’Yes, we are, you know you want too.’’ He reached down and started to grip himself, moving his hand ever so slightly. ‘’I _know_ I want too’’

He took the chance to stand while she looked gobsmacked at him, her jaw almost hitting the floor as she anxiously scanned the plane. ‘’You have 5 minutes maximum.’’ Jaime told her before he walked off towards the toilet, looking back before he entered and nodding at Brienne, she shook her head before looking down.

She couldn’t do this, isn’t this illegal? He wanted to do _stuff_ in public! This was new to them, even though they’re both open about their sexual desires, neither of them had expressed interest in… this. Brienne sat and thought about the pros and cons of this situation, and the only con that she could think of was that they could get caught, which would be mortifying but what if they didn’t?

Brienne’s thighs squashed together, she needed to sooth the ache that Jaime had started before he left. She needed to scratch the itch, an itch only Jaime Lannister could scratch. Taking a deep breath, Brienne stood from her seat. ‘’It’s now or never!’’ She spoke under her breath, her heart beat rapid as she started to walk up the isle towards the door, her steps shaky as her legs threatened to give out from her nerves.

 

 

**********************************

 

 

It seemed like hours, every step seemed a mile long until she was there, the cream door inches from her face. Reaching out she knocked, lightning quick Jaime opened the door and grabbed the front of her top and pulled her in, her back met with the door as soon as she was fully in the cubicle.

Jaime was all over her within seconds, she responded equally as desperate, their lips meeting in feverish kisses as their hands roamed each other’s bodies. Frantically pulling at the fabric barriers on their bodies, wanting, needing to get below them. Between kisses Jaime managed to express how hot this was, again she could feel the evidence for herself as they started to grind their crotches against one another.

Brienne was panting, her breaths falling short. ‘’We have to hurry, people will be wondering what’s going on’’ She managed to say, Jaime agreed and started to unfasten their pants, Brienne reached for her top and started to unbutton it, her fingers shaking in anticipation.

Their pants dropped to the floor, Jaime relieved of the tension that his pants were holding. ‘’Get up on the side’’ Jaime instructed, patting her legs for her to hurry. She did as he said, perching on the small surface that held the sink, her long legs spread as Jaime moved closer to her and stood in between them.

There wasn’t time for their usual foreplay but the thrill of what they were about to do was enough to completely arouse the whole plane. He could feel how wet she was just from standing there, as their closeness had them face to face, their crotches were together too. His cock flush with her, the head pushing against her seam, desperate for entry.

As she felt him slide inside her, Brienne’s legs surrounded him, curling around his firm waist before locking her ankles behind his back. They were so close that they would soon merge into 1 person, Jaime was fully sheathed inside Brienne, where he belonged, where he felt like home. The excitement and adrenaline were coursing through Brienne’s veins, mixed with the anxiousness of getting caught, her arousal was sky high – literally. She was so responsive, every slow thrust and slide of his cock inside her made her dizzy, her eyes roll back in her head as her lips parted and released a groan.

‘’Oh Jaime’’ Brienne mumbled into his shoulder, her head tilting downwards to quieten her voice. ‘Faster please, you have to go faster’’ She gripped his back to pull his body forward as he sped up his thrusts. The slapping together of their skin was getting faster and louder by the second, Brienne’s pants and groans were doing a good enough job of masking them though, even if she was trying her hardest to be quiet.

Jaime had to admit, not hearing Brienne shriek and scream his name at the top of her lungs was disappointing, it was his favourite word to come from her lips, so strained and her tone full of lust. For now, her body crushed against him, gripping on for dear life, feeling her finish approaching as she tightened around him was enough for Jaime. He chased it, racing towards the end, his hands grasping her body. Gripping the back of Brienne’s head, he turned it towards him and crashed their lips together. It was messy and sloppy; their manic thrusting shook them both but it was hot with passion. It helped muffle the slutty groan that Jaime made when he felt Brienne’s hand reach between them and start to pleasure herself. He could feel his cock throbbing inside her, his arousal increasing rapidly as he felt her fingers rub against her clit.

It was like liquid electricity running through her veins, she was on cloud 9 and could only go up from here. Her fingers gathering the wetness and slipped them under, grazing her clit ever so slightly. She gasped, feeling it thick and solid surrounded by soft flesh, starting to make slow delicate circles with her fingers. She could feel it, it was almost time, they had to finish at the same time.

Brienne was breathless, the double stimulation squeezed the air from her lungs. ‘’Oh god, soon, please’’ was all Brienne could manage, small words but Jaime knew completely what she meant. He was ready, he replied ‘’Oh fuck yeah’’, absolutely ready to let go of the delicious pressure that has been building.

It was marvellous, the pleasure of release was intense. It made Brienne’s back arch, pressing her breasts hard against him as her head landed on the mirror behind them. There it was, that heavenly strained voice of Brienne’s that sent Jaime over the end edge, her throat tight from the arching backwards. ‘’Jaime!!’’

All Jaime could do was fumble sounds, no coherent words were made as his body tensed up so tightly as he spilled inside her tight grip. He was in awe of Brienne, how blissed out she always looked during her orgasms, she just let go of everything, that cheeky devilish smile appeared on her face as it ripped through her body.

They both leaned their foreheads against each other as they panted until their breaths were stable, wrapped around each other until they knew they had to leave. And they did after they cleaned themselves up and dressed against, wiping down where Brienne was perched before they left. Hoping to seem inconspicuous, Jaime left first and Brienne left a few minute later, both returning back to their seats.

Her heart was racing again, her face heating up as she stepped out the door. What if people realise what they had just done? what if they heard them?! The anxiety was building inside her so she just put her head down and marched to her seat without looking up, meeting Jaime’s face as she got to their row. Jaime pulled her down to her seat, a slight scream from Brienne as she zipped to her seat and deep ‘’Ouft!’’ as she hit the chair, the air knocked out of her body on impact.

Jaime’s lips were against hers again before she realised, a firm pressure that she returned as she was just as hungry for his affection. ‘’God that was so hot!’’ Jaime spoke when they parted, it made Brienne blush bright red as she lowered her head. ‘’Welcome to the Mile-High Club Brienne’’ Jaime whispered into her ear, his voice oozing with smug.

Brienne’s head jolted up, her gaze intense until the realisation of what they had just done sunk in. ‘’Jaime you can’t tell anyone about what we just did!’’. All he could do was laugh, it made Brienne worry, why was he laughing?

‘’…too late…’’ Jaime teased, holding up his phone.

‘’JAIME, NO!!’’ Brienne shouted, her hands covered her mouth in shock. Jaime couldn’t breathe, his deep laugh was filling the air, usually Brienne would find his laugh attractive but she was so angry at him.

‘’Oh Brie, I’m only joking, I’d never tell anyone’’ Jaime finally came around to saying after his fit of giggles ended. The anger in Brienne’s face started to ease, she no longer looked like she was going to murder him but now just punch him, she did just that. A play punch on his bicep, Jaime’s bottom lip jutted out as he rubbed his arm. He looked like a wounded puppy, Brienne couldn’t help but kiss him, swiping her tongue across his jutted lip.

 

 

**********************************

 

 

The rest of the flight went quickly, no more turbulence and the landing was smooth, the rain had stopped by the time they landed in Tarth so Jaime’s anxiety was under control. Brienne looked for her phone when they got through into the lounge and saw a message from Selwyn to say that he was waiting for them in the pick-up bay outside the airport.

Jaime and Brienne walked hand in hand through Tarth International Airport towards the door, stopping just before the exit. Brienne turned to Jaime and looked into his eyes, Jaime saw a shadow of worry glaze her stare. ‘’Jaime, are you absolutely sure you want to do this? You know what Tarth is like, it’s nothing compared Kings Landing’’

Jaime took a second to think before he answered, he could see that she was genuinely worried. He loved her so much, he would follow her around the world if it meant they could be together - even way up north where he would probably freeze his balls off.

So, all he did was smile, reach for her hand and kiss it. ‘’Brienne, you think I would pack up all my stuff and travel all this way to move to Tarth, just to turn around at the last minute? You are my life Brie, where ever you go, I go’’ Brienne started to tear up but happy tears, her wide goofy grin making an appearance.

‘’Are you positive? Because we can turn arou- ‘’ Brienne started to say before she was cut off by Jaime, a big sweet kiss to stop her rambling. ‘’Okay, I’ll stop asking!’’ She finally said. They stood facing each other for a while, taking in what was about to happen. They were starting a life together, in Tarth, where their pasts can’t find them and where they can create a future however _they_ wanted it to be. 

The airport doors opened and off they went.

Only forward, together, side by side.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this fic. As always, comments and critiques are welcome!
> 
> Love, Sarah x  
> -  
> tumblr: sarahoftarth.tumblr.com  
> twitter: twitter.com/sarahoftarthh


End file.
